The Ladder
by Yrnette
Summary: One-shot réalisé comme cadeau pour le Noël 2017. Fluff. Prompt : Rumbelle, Edge of Realms, bricolage, bosse, True Love Kiss.


**The Ladder**

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient (malheureusement), ni l'univers, ni les personnages de la série, seulement l'histoire est de moi. Et je ne touche pas d'argent et c'est bien dommage .

OS réalisé pour le Noël 2017.

Prompt : Rumbelle, Edge of Realms, bricolage, bosse, TLK

* * *

Les nuages semblaient défiler sous ses yeux tandis que l'air d'une pureté comme il n'en existait que dans les pays sortis tout droit des contes dont il venait, sortait en inspirations régulières des poumons de Rumplestiltskin. Il prit le temps d'observer le paysage, les montagnes irréelles ainsi que les couleurs incroyables de l'horizon. De tous ses voyages, il avait gardé un souvenir de plus en plus sinistre à mesure que la noirceur prenait de la place dans son âme, oubliant progressivement de regarder les alentours et de s'émerveiller de ce qu'il lui était présenté. Les champignons du Pays des Merveilles jusqu'aux mers impitoyables près de la maison de Pinocchio et son père avaient fini par le laisser de marbre, tout dévoué qu'il était à la recherche de son fils aîné.

Pourtant, et ce depuis presque vingt ans, jamais ces contrées qu'il avait déjà pour la plupart visitées, ne lui avaient paru si belles. C'était avec un œil nouveau qu'il avait parcouru des terres sur lesquelles il était déjà passé, que cela soit pour conclure ses marchés ou pour rechercher un quelconque objet magique. Au fil des ans, il avait découvert le Fairytail Land comme il ne l'avait jamais soupçonné, et s'était même surpris à s'aventurer dans des lieux que même lui n'avait pas connu en plus de trois cent ans d'existence.

Et de loin, the Edge of Realms était le plus beau des pays, si on pouvait réellement le considérer comme tel. A couper le souffle, furent les termes qui lui vinrent directement à l'esprit lorsqu'il le vit, une fois arrivé au sommet de son ascension. Des cimes des arbres aux hauteurs rocheuses, mais surtout les couleurs en coucher de soleil – ou de l'aube, qui pouvait vraiment le déterminer ? – lui avait plu d'emblée. En ce lieu empli de magie, si chargé de cette énergie si particulière qu'il pouvait la percevoir rien qu'en y respirant l'air, il avait ressenti une étrange plénitude. Ce lieu si unique, représentait également un espoir de trouver des solutions qu'il ne savait où trouver ailleurs, et toute cette aura l'avait laissé sous le charme.

Et cependant, il lui avait suffit de tourner la tête et de croiser les yeux aimants de son épouse pour oublier où il était. Elle s'était trouvée là, à quelques pas du vide d'où ils venaient tous les deux, et lui avait souri, accentuant les plis de ses yeux qu'il savait être le fruit des nombreux rires qu'il avait su lui tirer au fil de leur vie commune. Elle s'était tenue près de lui, observant le paysage pour lequel elle parcouru avec tant d'effort et sans faiblir une distance qu'il avait cessé d'estimer, et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir de leurs voyages, il avait pu constater qu'elle aussi était totalement surprise et en admiration devant ce qu'elle voyait. Il avait oublié les traits orangés du ciel pour se concentrer sur elle et sa réaction, et il avait su que même si cette terre n'avait pas été le lieu où ils devaient se rendre afin de trouver la réponse à sa malédiction, le sourire de Belle valait à lui-seul ce voyage.

Son sourire n'avait pas faibli lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé que le Gardien ne se montrerait sûrement pas avant plusieurs années, alors même qu'il pouvait déjà compter les mèches blanches qui s'accumulaient entre ses boucles brunes qu'il aimait tant, signe de l'expérience et de la sagesse qu'elle avait acquise – et qu'elle avait toujours eu en abondance comparé à lui. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle trouverai un moyen de le surprendre, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé que la demeure qu'il avait décidé d'établir avec elle en attendant le temps nécessaire serait faîte sans aide de la dague, pour laquelle ils étaient venus après tout. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle parvenait à rendre son existence si magique sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'y avoir recours.

Et il se retrouvait désormais à assembler des planches de bois – qu'ils avaient coupées ensemble – en face de ce paysage qu'il pouvait désormais contempler à loisir. Il ne changeait jamais et pourtant, il ne lui paraissait jamais complètement le même. Cela était sûrement dû à la magie qui imprégnait chaque particules que constituaient cet endroit si étrange.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Belle, qui au moment où il l'entendit arriver en portant le seau d'eau qu'elle avait été cherché à une rivière non loin de là. Il sourit et déposa son marteau avant de se tourner vers elle. En deux enjambées, il fut à ses côtés, la déchargeant de son fardeau.

« - Laisse-moi m'occuper de ceci… »  
Avec un sourire tendre, elle remit le châle qui avait commencé à glisser de ses épaules pendant le trajet.

« - Ce n'est pas si lourd, tu sais. »

Il lui adressa un regard chargé de scepticisme amusé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait tirer la hanse de ce seau à deux mains, le sourire aux lèvres mais les bras tendus. Bien que la rivière ne soit pas si loin, il se doutait que le poids de cette eau n'était pas si facile à porter. Sa Belle était après tout bien petite et si les ans n'avaient rien altérés à sa force de caractère, il ne tenait pas à la voir se fatiguer de la sorte.

Belle joignit ses lèvres en une moue adorable qui n'avait pas changé depuis ses vingt ans, avant de s'étirer en sourire malicieux, parfaitement consciente du déroulé de ses pensées. Après bien des désaccords, elle était cependant celle qui parvenait à lire en lui comme l'un de ses romans reposant dans leurs malles non loin.

Elle approcha de son plan de travail et sourit en voyant l'étendu de son œuvre.

« - Voyons voir ce mur… »

Elle passa ses mains sur le bois qu'il avait poncé avec soin, alors que le Dark One emportait leur future boisson plus loin. Belle continua d'observer le labeur de son époux, et elle ferma les yeux, s'imaginant déjà entre ces quatre murs qu'ils auraient fondé ensemble, pour y passer le reste de leur existence à deux.

Son sourire ne faiblit pas lorsqu'elle sentit Rumple approcher et poser ses mains sur ses bras.

« - Cela vous convient-il Mrs Gold ? »

Tout en rouvrant les yeux, elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux toujours un peu pétillants en entendant son nom de femme mariée.

« - Tu sais bien que tout est parfait. »

Rumple ne put retenir un sourire en coin satisfait. Il ajusta lui-même son châle sur les épaules de son épouse.

« - Peut-être que nous serons chez nous d'ici moins de temps que nous le pensions. »

La brune se contenta de secouer la tête en riant.

« - Qu'importe le temps que cela prendra. Tout est toujours figé ici. »

Il acquiesça, se demandant d'ailleurs si elle n'allait pas tarder à fatiguer, dans cet univers où il faisait toujours jour et que les nuits n'étaient fixées que par eux. Lorsqu'il lui fit part de ses pensées, elle ne lui accorda pour toute réponse qu'un sourire taquin et d'un baiser qui lui fit tout oublier l'espace d'un instant.  
Après tout, elle avait raison, ils auraient le temps de se reposer plus tard.

* * *

A force d'effort et de patience, leur petit domaine prenait enfin forme. C'est ce que Rumple constata lorsqu'il se réveilla un matin – selon les dires de sa montre à gousset que Belle lui avait offert lors de l'une de leurs aventures et qui était pour le moment leur seul moyen de déterminer le temps. Il rapprocha son épouse endormie de lui, tous deux blottis dans plusieurs épaisses couvertures en attendant que les premières fondations ne voient les étages les surplomber. Il observa les murs qui commençaient à se monter, et l'échelle qu'ils avaient dû installer pour commencer les travaux en hauteur.

Il observa Belle, dont les yeux clos commençaient à papillonner bien que sa respiration soit toujours régulière. Il sourit légèrement, profitant de ces moments de repos bien mérité avant de reprendre le travail.

Il ne put résister à l'envie d'effleurer son nez, sachant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'éveiller de toute manière. Ce jeu taquin qui était devenu une habitude au fil de leur vie commune ne le lassait toujours pas.

Elle finit par sourire avant même d'ouvrir les yeux et il la sentit resserrer son étreinte.

« - Quelle heure est-il ? »

Il prit sa main et l'observa ouvrir les yeux tandis qu'il jetait un autre regard à sa montre.

« - Presque neuf heures. »

Elle émit un grognement bien disgracieux pour l'ancienne noble qu'elle était et fixa ses yeux bleus sur lui.

« - Trop tôt. »

Il pencha la tête, attendri et surpris.

« - Belle Gold, te laisserais-tu aller à la paresse ? »

Elle secoua la tête et remit les couvertures sur elle, désormais définitivement réveillée. Elle finit par soupirer et se redresser.

« - Tu as raison. Nous devons y aller. »

Il l'observa se lever et se diriger vers le seau d'eau pour se nettoyer le visage, tandis qu'il se redressait à son tour, profitant de la vue quelques instants.  
Il commença à énumérer le nombre de vis dont il aurait besoin, les raccords nécessaires et les coups de marteau à donner. Comment il agencerait les futures portes et de quelle grandeur sera leur commode. Tout restait encore à faire, et ils avaient déjà accompli beaucoup en quelques jours seulement.

Son humeur s'assombrit quelque peu en pensant au temps qui s'était écoulé depuis leur arrivée. Certes, il ne s'agissait que d'une poignée d'heures, durant lesquelles ils avaient été bien occupés, mais cela n'empêchait pas son inquiétude de reprendre le dessus lorsqu'il était laissé seul avec ses pensées.

Bien qu'il ait lui-même affirmé qu'il faudrait sûrement des années avant que le Gardien ne fasse son apparition, l'amère pensée que celui-ci pouvait également surgir à l'instant même n'aidait pas à l'apaiser. Si des siècles d'existence, d'attente silencieuse en guettant le moment parfait l'avait rendu patient et capable de se raisonner, il lui arrivait tout de même de se laisser aller à de sombres divagations, avant de se raviser. Il refusait de laisser ces idées ronger son temps, alors même qu'il avait conscience de ne pas être si pressé que cela.

Il devait laisser le Gardien venir à lui.

Une fois debout et ayant effectué ses ablutions matinales, il profita d'un petit-déjeuner sous l'œil ravi de Belle qui avait habituée à le voir dépérir sans jamais consumer de véritables repas en des temps désormais lointains. Il se retint plusieurs fois de lui faire remarquer son air satisfait mais préféra agir autrement.

Il savait avec une certitude qui l'étonnait lui-même que leur vie commune serait essentiellement faite de moments comme celui-ci : lui silencieux à l'observer, souvent sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience, et se satisfaisant de ce calme serein. Il vit défiler devant lui des heures de lectures qui ne seraient pas perturbées par l'énergie contagieuse mais drainante de Gideon. Plus d'heures à parcourir le monde, qui avait été une source de plaisir et de joie constants pendant près de vingt ans, juste se reposer.

Après toutes ses années d'obscurité puis ces aventures auprès des autres héros et de sa famille, il appréciait véritablement cette atmosphère et la compagnie indispensable, rassurante de celle qui resterait toujours la jeune fille à la robe d'or et aux boucles brunes.

Puisse cela durer.

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant ces mots résonner dans son esprit sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il se demanda pendant quelques secondes pourquoi cette idée défaitiste lui était venue, avant de finir son pain et de commencer à planifier la prochaine construction.

Il leva la tête vers Belle, surpris qu'elle ne lui ait pas fait remarqué son changement d'humeur qui pourtant pouvait se lire sur son visage, mais elle s'était déjà plongée dans son livre en mâchouillant son fruit – pas une pomme cependant, heureusement. Cette vue suffit à lui rendre le sourire.

Malgré tout, depuis ce matin-là, il se surprit à avoir de plus en plus régulièrement des idées noires. Cela commença par un défaitisme croissant, et une anxiété grandissante qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. L'absence du Gardien lui pesait de jours en jours, alors même qu'il parvenait à se résonner lui-même que rien ne servait à se décourager si tôt.

Puis, un soir alors que Belle revenait avec un seau comme à son habitude, il fut saisi d'un élan protecteur bien plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait ressenti auparavant. Ce qui n'était alors qu'une attention soucieuse envers son épouse se transforma en véritable obsession. Il commença par lui prendre le seau dès qu'elle fut en vue. Puis il décida d'avancer parfois pour que son chemin soit plus court, jusqu'à presque l'accompagner au point d'eau, négligeant ses propres travaux.

Si au début Belle ne dit rien, souriant à chacune de ses attentions, elle finit par s'inquiéter, allant même jusqu'à légèrement s'agacer.

« - Je ne suis pas en sucre Rumple.

\- Je sais bien, mais je commençais à me dire que je pourrais te remplacer. Porter ceci moi-même. »

Elle avait haussé un sourcil perplexe, et comme toujours, il se demandait ce qu'elle allait lui répondre. Toujours imprévisible pour lui, elle était toujours difficile à contrer de part sa propre incapacité à deviner ce qu'elle allait dire le plus clair du temps.

« - Nous en avions convenu dès le départ. Je vais chercher l'eau pendant que tu continues de travailler. »

Il la fixa, se sentant sinon impuissant, du moins un peu perdu, sans comprendre pourquoi il réagissait de manière si extrême ni pourquoi il avait l'impression de ne pas parvenir à réfléchir correctement.

« -Peut-être pourrais-je y aller moi aussi ? De temps à autres ? »

Elle soupira et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, qu'elle tapota en finissant par sourire.

« - Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi Rumple. Mais je sais m'occuper de moi-même. Je te l'ai déjà prouvé, n'est-ce pas ? »

A ces mots, elle lui adressa un sourire à la fois tendre et taquin, et lui tira un demi-sourire, bien qu'il ne parvint pas à y mettre tout son cœur. Elle effleura sa joue et sourit.

« - Il ne peut rien m'arriver ici. Cesse de te soucier de moi, et concentrons-nous sur notre maison. »

Elle l'enlaça et il lui rendit immédiatement son étreinte sans répondre. Elle accepta son acquiescement sans se poser plus de question, se perdant dans son cou, tandis qu'il se retenait de dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas rassuré cette fois.

* * *

Si Belle crut l'incident du seau clôt, il n'en fut rien. Au fur et à mesure que le rez-de-chaussée se finissait enfin, leur permettant de dormir à l'intérieur, Rumplestiltskin devint encore plus protecteur quand le bricolage du toit commença.

Il ne lui en parla pas, mais sa nervosité ne cessait de grandir. A chaque fois qu'elle était hors de sa vue, un besoin irrépressible de savoir qu'elle se portait bien le paralysait, jusqu'à ce qu'il la revoit. Il tenta dans un premier temps de ne rien laisser paraître, évitant à tout prix de lui communiquer ses sentiments infondés.

Il se montra très réticent à l'idée qu'elle ne monte à l'échelle pour qu'elle participe à l'assemblage de la toiture et de l'étage. Il se tenait toujours près de l'échelle quand Belle était affairée en haut. Il savait qu'un peu de surveillance était normale – après tout, il n'allait pas changer maintenant – mais cette inquiétude lancinante ne lui ressemblait pas, pas lorsqu'il savait qu'aucun danger ne les menaçait, surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Il avait l'impression qu'un autre lui, beaucoup plus raisonnable, aurait été détendu lors de la construction de leur foyer, profitant simplement des jours comme il venait. Il ne s'expliquait pas cette crainte.

Rumple savait que Belle se doutait de ce qu'il se passait, elle avait bien remarqué ses regards et ses manies qui frisaient les tocs. Mais ce fut lors de l'apparition des premiers cauchemars qu'elle décida d'intervenir. Lorsqu'elle le vit tarder à se réveiller le matin, l'air concentré, alors qu'il n'avait jamais dormi plus de cinq heures par nuit, avait marqué le début de ses questions.

Elle prit ses mains un après-midi, après qu'ils aient fini les volets des futures fenêtres, où Belle s'était légèrement blessée d'ailleurs, et en avait ri. Elle les fit s'asseoir sur un banc qu'il avait créé lui-même sur son temps libre, quand Belle se reposait habituellement après plusieurs heures d'effort.

Tandis qu'il observait la légère coupure sur ses doigts, Belle secoua la tête.

« - Dis moi ce qu'il se passe, Rumple. »

Il ne chercha pas à jouer les innocents, à ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle lui demandait. Cela lui avait coûté beaucoup trop cher dans le passé, et il n'avait aucune envie de s'amuser à ce jeu.

« - Je ne saurai dire, en vérité. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, détachant son regard de ses mains.

« - Je suppose que je suis juste un peu anxieux. »

Elle soutint son regard, et il put lire de la confusion dans le sien.

« - A propos de quoi ?... »

Il prit une légère inspiration avant de prendre sa main.

« - Je l'ignore. Le Gardien sûrement. »

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surprise, et serra sa main.

« - Pourquoi pense-tu à cela maintenant ? Nous venons à peine d'arriver ici. La maison n'est même pas terminée.

\- Je le sais, cela n'a aucun sens mais… Je me sens nerveux. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'arrivera jamais. »

Elle l'observa sans un mot pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire de nouveau.

« - Tu as toujours été le défaitiste entre nous deux. Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, cela peut prendre du temps. Et pourquoi ne te concentre-tu pas sur ce que nous avons, pour une fois ?... »

Il entendait ce qu'elle lui disait. Chaque mot sonnait faux, comme une mélodie mal composée qui ne voulait pas faire sens.

« - Je ne peux pas m'y empêcher. »

Elle finit par prendre ses joues et se planter devant lui, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle souhait lui faire entendre raison.

« - Rumple, qu'est-ce qui t'angoisse tant ? Nous avons toute une vie pour l'attendre. »

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avant de les baisser. Il ne souhaitait pas prononcer ce qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler à voix haute. Il se sentait presque honteux d'avoir de telles idées.

« - Et s'il n'arrivait pas ? S'il ne prenait pas mes pouvoirs ? »

Tous deux comprirent le sous-entendu pesant qu'il ne souhaitait pas révéler. Si le Gardien ne venait pas, il ne pourrait jamais perdre son immortalité. Le reste allait sans dire.

Belle ne dit rien pendant un moment, et Rumple s'en voulu de lui rappeler l'issue qu'ils craignaient tant. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se laisser aller à cette folie de laisser le Gardien venir à eux, il devrait être à sa recherche à l'instant même, maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient à l'Edge of Realms. Sa propre passivité l'agaçait, et la certitude de ne rien pouvoir y faire le frustrait un peu plus à chaque instant.

Finalement, Belle se rapprocha de lui, effaçant le faible espace qui les séparait encore depuis sa confession. Elle prit le temps de le détailler en laissant errer sa main dans ses cheveux – il se doutait depuis plusieurs années qu'elle les préférait longs – et lui offrit de nouveau un sourire éclatant, le surprenant encore par son optimisme.

« - Nous trouverons toujours un moyen d'être ensemble, Rumple. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour notre avenir, et tu ne devrais pas non plus. Le Gardien viendra en temps voulus, et nous ne pouvons qu'attendre son arrivée en savourant ce que nous avons. Je sais que peu importe où je me trouverai, tu seras à mes côtés, qu'importe comment. »

Il ne put que constater la confiance aveugle qu'elle portait en ce Gardien et en l'avenir, et il ignorait pourquoi cela le perturbait autant. Cela lui paraissait tellement faux. Elle n'aurait pas dû être si sereine, quelque chose clochait.

« - Sweetheart… je ne sais pas comment tu parviens à rester si calme. Je croyais que personne ne choisissais ton destin pour toi.

-Et c'est toujours le cas ! » répondit-elle en souriant. « Ne vois-tu pas ? Je ne laisse ni le Gardien, ni personne choisir pour moi. Et j'ai choisi de me reposer et de profiter de cette longue attente pour être avec mon mari. »

Elle posa sa joue contre lui, et il ferma les yeux en la serrant contre lui, laissant toute sa sérénité se déposer contre ses angoisses.

« - Tout ira bien Rumple. Je te le promets. »

Il soupira en respirant son parfum, souhaitant qu'il puisse la croire.

* * *

Visiblement plus attentive aux peurs de son époux, Belle fit tout de même plusieurs efforts pour apaiser ses craintes. Elle ne le quittait presque jamais de vue et il se surprit à retrouver une certaine tranquillité d'esprit en travaillant avec elle.

Leur nouveau projet était le lit, une fois toute la maison presque terminée. Seul le mobilier et quelques finitions du toit restaient à faire. Rumple avait passé plusieurs heures de la nuit à imaginer les gravures qu'il utiliserait pour la tête de lit, les rebords et les pieds. Quitte à tout faire lui-même, il tentait de réussir ses projets aussi bien que si la magie avait été utilisée.

Alors qu'il commençait à découper le bois pour former les éléments du lit, Belle s'arrêta en plein milieu de la construction de sa chaise. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur le meuble qui n'était encore ni fait ni à faire et sourit.

« - Je n'aurais jamais cru que nous aurions avancé aussi rapidement. Je ne te savais pas bricoleur, Rumple. »

Il releva brièvement les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres, puis prit le temps d'enfoncer son clou avant de déposer son marteau et de s'essuyer les mains avec un torchon qui traînait par là.

« - Lorsque je n'étais qu'un berger, nous n'avions pas les moyens d'engager un ébéniste ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Il y avait bien quelques ouvriers dans mon village, mais il valait mieux tout faire soi-même si l'argent se faisait rare. »

En effet, il se souvenait avec une nostalgie dépourvue de trop d'amertume les moments où il s'était attelé à construire sa propre demeure avec Milha, en des temps où elle ne le haïssait pas encore. Puis les réparations fréquentes sur le toit ou bien les pieds de meubles qui se brisaient. Il ne se rappelait pas d'un temps où il n'avait pas eu à user de ses mains pour réparer ou bâtir ce dont il avait besoin.

Il n'avait été que trop heureux quand la magie lui avait permis de s'épargner tous ces efforts qui bien souvent ne payaient pas. Mais ces années difficiles lui avait apprit tout ce qu'il avait à savoir aujourd'hui pour fonder sa maison avec Belle.

Son épouse lui sourit d'ailleurs en essuyant elle aussi ses mains, pleines de poussières et de particules de bois.

« - En tout cas, tu aurais pu te reconvertir si tu l'avais souhaité. »

Elle se tourna vers leur maison presque entièrement terminée, le visage illuminé de bonheur. Son regard se perdit sur les fenêtres, le porche et même le coin de lecture qu'il avait construit pour elle juste à côté.

Il comprenait son sentiment de satisfaction. Elle était passée du château de son père au Dark Castle, puis aux prisons de Regina avant de terminer dans le manoir qu'il avait hérité de la malédiction à Storybrooke. Pendant leurs voyages incessants, ils avaient réélu domicile au Dark Castle qui – bien qu'il soit devenu un lieu regorgeant de souvenirs et éclairé par la nouvelle bonne humeur de son propriétaire – ne restait pas moins un endroit où elle avait vécu des instants bien sombres. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle pouvait choisir où elle vivait, et dans quel genre de demeure elle souhaitait habiter. Il était plus qu'heureux de l'obliger.

C'est donc avec le sourire qu'il approcha en suivant son regard avant de reporter toute son attention sur elle.

« - Tu ne cesses de m'étonner toi aussi. Tu as participé autant que moi et ce sans avoir jamais fait rien de tel auparavant. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« - Certaines soirées lors de ton voyage à Neverland ont été particulièrement longues et lire la première chose qui passait semblait être une bonne idée à l'époque. »

Il ne put retenir un léger rire, à peine étonné de ce qu'il apprenait encore.

« - Et donc tu t'es passionnée pour les travaux manuels ?

\- Je suis une femme pleine de surprise. »

Il embrassa son front, moyen le plus simple de lui exprimer qu'il avait déjà remarqué cela il y a bien longtemps.

La journée continua tranquillement, et peu de jours après, il rentra le fruit de son travail pour le terminer à l'intérieur et éviter les problèmes pour le faire rentrer plus tard. Belle resta à ses côtés et ils finirent par achever leur œuvre, leur permettant de dormir dans leur chambre pour la première fois.

Ce fut cette nuit-là, alors qu'il aurait dû dormir assez calmement grâce à la fatigue, que ces mauvais rêves revinrent. Si tout était assez flou, il se souvint au moment de son réveil aux alentours de quatre heures du matin que quelque chose n'allait réellement pas. Une impression de malaise constant s'installait dans leur maison, et voir Belle aussi tranquille le rendait nerveux, à la fois parce qu'il ne voulait pas l'alarmer, mais également parce qu'il savait qu'elle aurait dû être plus inquiète.

Le lendemain, il avait l'impression qu'une chappe de plomb s'était abattue sur lui. Il fixa Belle du coin de l'œil toute la journée alors qu'ils étaient occupés à créer leurs meubles. Rumple ne parvenait plus à se détacher de cette sensation qui l'avait assailli déjà depuis un moment, et il avait le sentiment que cela allait de pire en pire.

Il fut incapable de se concentrer sur le rocking-chair qu'il tentait de mettre sur pied, chaque fois qu'il essayait d'assembler le dossier, quelque chose le distrayait. Il n'avait pas non plus d'appétit, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

Ce fut un mouvement de Belle qui l'éveilla – comme toujours. Cette-dernière avait commencé à grimper les paliers de l'échelle menant au toit, sûrement pour continuer à y apporter les dernières retouches. Il l'avait vu faire cela des dizaines de fois, l'y avait même encouragée tout en restant à proximité pour la rattraper, gardant en mémoire avec une chaleur particulière sa chute en tenant les rideaux où il l'avait tenue pour la première fois.

Cependant, ce souvenir ne lui apporta aucune joie. Il vit comme en accéléré ce souvenir ce rejouer, ainsi que l'image flou d'une autre chute, où il l'avait rattrapée également. Quand elle se retrouva dans ses bras, ses traits étaient fatigués, ses cheveux clairsemés de brun et non de blanc, seul ses yeux étaient restés aussi vifs.

Il se leva à toute hâte, sans prendre le temps de s'interroger sur le sens de sa vision. Il l'écarta de ses pensées en l'imaginant être une énième vision du futur, bien que ces éclairs se faisaient inexistants maintenant.

« - Belle ! »

Sans réfléchir, il avança, et il vit Belle tourner la tête vers lui. Il se maudit aussitôt, se rendant compte qu'il l'avait déconcentrée. Il avança, le plus rapidement possible, puis saisit les barreaux de l'échelle pour la maintenir droite.

« - S'il-te-plaît, redescends. »

Il devina le ''pourquoi'' qui brûlait ses lèvres, mais quelque chose dans sa voix dû la convaincre de l'écouter. Lentement, elle commença à ramener un pied sous l'autre, et il fut infiniment soulagé lorsqu'elle arriva sur la terre ferme. Elle le dévisagea, complètement perdue.

« - Rumple, pourquoi…

\- Je déteste te voir monter sur cette échelle. Cela te semble peut-être ridicule, mais s'il-te-plaît Belle, je préférerai vraiment faire cela moi-même. S'il-te-plaît. »

Sa double demande laissa Belle perplexe, mais elle se dégagea lentement de l'échelle, lui laissant le passage libre. Il soupira de soulagement et embrassa sa joue.

« - Merci. »

Elle hocha la tête, et quelque chose dans son air le fit s'arrêter net, comme si ses traits s'étaient figés dans une sorte d'inquiétude grandissante. Il se demanda pendant un instant si elle ressentait après tout le même malaise que lui, mais devant son silence, il se promit plutôt d'en parler avec elle une fois que ce maudit toit serait achevé.

Après un dernier regard vers elle, il commença son ascension, instruments en mains. Il prit son temps pour arriver tout en haut, et fixa les détails qu'il devait régler. Quelques endroits à renforcer, des petites faiblesses à vérifier…

Il commença les premières rectifications, toujours soucieux mais rassuré. Les premiers ajustements faits, il continua, finissant par être complètement absorbé par sa tâche, sans vraiment avoir à réfléchir, presque ailleurs.

Un cri strident, inentendu, le fit se retourner brusquement, la voix de sa femme prononçant son nom lui faisant complètement perdre pied avec la réalité. En une fraction de secondes où il ne put étrangement pas réagir, il chercha sa femme du regard avant de se sentir  
Tomber  
Lentement.

Le choc qu'il sentit en premier fut celui qui se propagea à l'arrière de son crâne, et tout son corps sembla se figer, comme paralysé sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi il n'était pas intervenu plus tôt. Certes, il n'avait pas usé de la magie depuis leur arrivée, mais il ne s'agissait que de quelques jours face à des réflexes qu'il avait développé depuis une éternité – ou presque.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il pouvait sentir cette douleur à la tête qui semblait venir par vague et ne pas vouloir se calmer.

Alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi, pourquoi il n'avait pas réagi, pourquoi il se trouvait si lent, si illogique, il sentit deux mains fraîches se poser sur son visage.

La voix de Belle était parfaitement reconnaissable, quoiqu'indistincte, et elle semblait apeurée. Il eut envie de lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une chute, mais les mots ne quittaient pas ses lèvres. A sa plus grande confusion, il entendit soudain d'autres voix, dont les détenteurs et les paroles lui échappaient complètement. Il finit par mettre cela sur le compte du choc, qu'il ne s'agissait que de la voix de Belle dédoublée.

Belle sembla se calmer peu à peu, et elle détacha ses mains de lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas la sentir s'éloigner. C'était comme un  
Déchirement.

C'était cela qu'il ressentait depuis quelques jours, alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Une réaction complètement disproportionnée et pourtant irrépressible, qui ne faisait que s'accentuer maintenant qu'il se sentait un peu étrange.

Ne pars pas, avait-il envie de lui dire.

Visiblement, il avait réussi à se faire entendre, malgré son impression de ne pas avoir bougé d'un pouce.

 _Je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part. Nous sommes ensemble Rumple. Repose toi…_

Et sur ce, il se sentit sombrer.

* * *

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il sentit la douleur lancinante à l'arrière de sa tête. C'est ce qui le marqua tout de suite, et l'envie de replonger dans le sommeil était extrêmement tentante. Ensuite, il sentit le poids d'une couverture dont l'odeur lui était vaguement familière. Certainement pas la maison, dans ce cas. Quoique le souvenir de l'Edge of Realm se faisait un peu brumeux. Visiblement, il n'était pas encore bien éveillé.

Ce fut la sensation d'un espèce de clapet autour de son annulaire et le son régulier d'un ''bip'' agaçant, qui ne faisait que se répéter, qu'il finit par comprendre et définitivement revenir à lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais aveuglé par la lumière, il les referma aussitôt. Il soupira et décida d'attendre quelques instants avant de ressayer. Il tenta de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé et de quelle manière il avait pu se retrouver dans cet hôpital de Boston une fois de plus. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que les lits n'étaient pas devenus plus confortable depuis que Tilly lui avait tiré dessus.

Un rêve évidemment. Il aurait dû y être habitué depuis tout ce temps.

Malheureusement, ses souvenirs étaient flous. Il ne tarda pas à le mettre sur le compte de la blessure à la tête qu'il avait visiblement reçue. Il commença à émettre plusieurs hypothèses, en attendant que sa mémoire ne lui revienne progressivement – ou soudainement et très brutalement, ce qui était moins frustrant mais beaucoup plus difficile à appréhender selon son expérience.

Peut-être une simple affaire à régler en tant qu'inspecteur Weaver, mais il en doutait étrangement. Tout ne tournait qu'autour de la magie dans son entourage. Les hypothèses les plus probables sur l'identité de ses agresseurs étaient Gothel, Rapunzel et sa fille, et il ne serait certainement pas étonné en se souvenant qu'il s'agissait bien de l'une d'elle, de deux d'entre elles ou même les trois. Il eut envie d'écarter l'hypothèse Regina, mais s'il était parvenu à suffisamment la sortir de ses gongs, elle pouvait tout à fait s'être défoulée sur lui. En revanche, il pria tous les dieux qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Zelena. Il ne voulait pas une raison supplémentaire de vouloir renvoyer cette femme au Texas, de préférence au cœur d'un ouragan.

Il entendit quelqu'un tourner des pages à côté de lui, et seules deux idées lui vinrent immédiatement à l'esprit. Après tout, les personnes pouvant se tenir à son chevet étaient excessivement rares.

D'abord Tilly, et il ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre qu'elle s'était mise au dessin en attendant, car dieu seul savait combien de temps il était resté ici. Ou bien alors Roger, qui feuilletait une affaire juste à côté de lui – comme l'irresponsable qu'il était. D'une certaine façon, il était heureux de savoir que quelqu'un était présent. D'une part car cela lui donnerait les réponses dont il avait besoin et de l'autre… eh bien, l'idée que quelqu'un ne s'inquiète pour lui était très étrangement agréable, surtout venant de ces deux-là.  
Ou alors il s'agissait de l'une des personnes qui l'avaient mis dans cet état et qui, si il ou elle n'avait pas terminé son travail, cherchait le tourmenter. C'était également une possibilité. Il aurait préféré que sa vie soit moins compliquée, comme bien souvent. Les jours paisibles lui manquaient.

Il se rappela du rêve qu'il avait fait, qu'il ne pouvait qu'attribuer à sa chute – enfin, telle était l'interprétation du rêve, il avait tout aussi bien se prendre un coup. Il était remarquable la façon dont son esprit avait tenté de rejouer la construction de la maison dans ses souvenirs, et de le prévenir de la fin imprévisible que Belle avait choisi pour eux.

Une douleur bien plus insupportable que celle à sa tête le saisit en pensant à elle, et aux paroles fantasmées qu'elle avait prononcée avant son réveil. Sa foi indéfectible en sa capacité à trouver le Gardien et le réunir ne l'apaisait plus. Il était seulement rongé par son absence et par chaque jour d'échec supplémentaire. Non, elle n'était pas avec lui, tout n'allait pas bien.

Il finit par étendre le bras, avec moins de difficulté qu'il ne le pensait, et effleura son crâne. Il ne fut pas surprit de sentir une bosse derrière sa tête, et il aurait préféré qu'elle soit dû à la confection du toit plutôt qu'à ce monde où il n'avait encore une fois qu'un nom de famille.

Si une autre malédiction était en préparation, il demanderait à avoir un prénom pour une fois.

Il entendit des pages puis un bruit mat, celui d'un livre tombé au sol. Hum, plus vraisemblablement Tilly dans ce cas, Roger n'aurait rien d'assez épais sur lui pour produire ce bruit. De plus, la jeune fille était suffisamment maladroite pour faire tomber ce qu'elle tenait en le voyant bouger.

Un autre indice fut le son très, très léger d'une montre à gousset dont le tictac discret ne parvint que très tard à ses oreilles. L'héritage du lapin blanc et une découverte dans son bric-à-brac rendait cet objet totalement légitime entre les mains de Tilly.

Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et fut encore aveuglé, mais il persista, ses yeux tentant vaillamment de s'adapter alors qu'il essayait de retrouver l'usage de la parole. Il hésita à tourner la tête, inquiet que cela ne fasse plus mal qu'il ne l'envisageait…

« - Rumple ? »

Toute crainte de souffrir ou de la lumière disparurent soudainement. Il ouvrit les yeux, sentant la brûlure arriver mais il n'en avait cure. Il dû cligner des yeux encore quelques fois, avant que la forme floue ne se transforme en silhouette qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Il se redressa, oubliant son mal de crâne, et fixa Belle devant lui, vêtue d'un jean et d'un chemisier qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Pourquoi aurait-elle porté des vêtements de ce monde dans ses rêves de toute façon ? Clairement, certains restes de sa folie continuaient de perturber son esprit plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Weaver fut émerveillé de la précision des détails qu'il retrouvait dans cette nouvelle illusion. Il lui avait promit une fois qu'il n'oublierait jamais rien et qu'une photographie n'était pas nécessaire, et il se rendait compte à présent d'à quel point il s'était trompé. Chaque petite ride de rire, chaque cheveu blanc venant se glisser dans sa chevelure brune, la clarté avec laquelle il la voyait l'ébahit totalement.

Il se trouva incapable de parler alors que Belle avançait, prenant ses joues et analysant chacune de ses réactions.

« - Tu es réveillé, je m'inquiétais… comment va ta tête ? Te sens-tu bien ?... »

Il la laissa babiller quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne comprenne que sa bouche était trop sèche pour qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que cela soit. Elle se précipita sur le pichet d'eau pour lui servir un verre et l'aida à boire lentement, les mains tremblantes, tout comme les siennes.

Lorsqu'il put enfin émettre un son, après plusieurs instants sans la quitter des yeux, il eut du mal à formuler sa phrase.

« - Tu… es toujours une illusion… »

Elle le regarda, confuse, avant de s'approcher et de l'enlacer, et il sentit tout son corps se tendre alors qu'il sentait chaque courbe, ses cheveux qui le chatouillaient et son parfum qui n'avait jamais été mis en bouteille contre lui. Tout semblait si réel, sans être un peu hors du temps et de la raison comme dans son rêve.

Et il ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire.

« - Rumple, je suis bien là. C'est moi. »

Il l'observa, totalement hébété.

« - Que s'est-il passé ? Comment… comment es-tu en vie ? »

Elle sourit très légèrement et caressa sa joue. Il s'obligea à ne pas pencher la tête sous son toucher.  
« - Tu ne te souviens pas ?... »

Il se contenta de secouer la tête. Sa méfiance ne faisait que grandir alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, se souvenant des jeux de Pan ou simplement de ses rêves qu'il n'avait cessé de faire depuis qu'il se souvenait de son ancienne vie. Et évidemment auparavant, pendant les années où il était resté seul à errer sans autre compagnon qu'Alice.  
Belle prit ses mains, ne le quittant pas.

« - Regina, Hook, Henry, Zelena, Ella, Jack et toi, vous avez affronté Gothel et les autres sorcières – enfin, pas Zelena ni Regina. Drizella et Rapunzel étaient là aussi. Tout s'est passé très vite. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous êtes parvenu à les neutraliser. Cependant, Gothel t'a lancé un sort, et tu es très mal tombé. Je ne connais pas les détails, Regina pourra t'expliquer mieux que moi… »

Il se concentra à peine sur ce qu'elle disait, fasciné par ses lèvres et sa voix alors qu'elle lui expliquait de façon flou des événements dont il commençait effectivement à se rappeler. Tout ce qui l'intéressait cependant, elle le taisait.

« - Et toi ? Que fais-tu ici ?... »

Elle sourit plus franchement, bien que son inquiétude pour sa mémoire défaillante ne cessait de grandir.

« - Même cela tu ne te souviens pas ?... »

Il ne put que secouer la tête. Elle prit ses joues et plongea son regard dans le sien, et il n'y lu que de la fierté. Une immense fierté.

« - Le Gardien nous a réuni, Rumple. »

Il ne put essayer de comprendre, d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle lui disait, qu'une série de souvenirs lui revenaient comme un torrent. Le combat contre les sorcières, l'urgence de mettre les membres de sa famille en sécurité, Roger-Hook ainsi que Tilly à ses côtés tandis qu'il avançait. Gothel à terre, Drizella hors d'état de nuire… Jusqu'à la révélation de l'identité du Gardien. Puis de la lumière, le sortilège de Gothel qui avait eu raison de lui… et Belle dans ses bras.

Puis le cri qu'elle avait poussé, dès son retour, en le voyant en si piteux état, et l'animation qui les entourait, les voix d'Henry et de Regina alors qu'ils s'affairaient autour d'eux deux.

Si tout ne faisait pas encore sens dans son esprit, il finit par complètement se redresser et serrer son épouse de toute ses forces, l'émotion et le soulagement prenant le pas sur le meilleur de lui-même.

« - Oh Belle… »

Elle enfouit sa tête contre lui, et il sentit ses larmes commencer à couler, en écho aux siennes.

« - Je suis si fière de toi Rumple… J'ai tout vu. J'étais toujours là. Tu nous as réuni, Rumple. J'ai toujours su que tu y parviendrais. »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« - Je pensais que trouver le Gardien signifierait juste… Te rejoindre. »

Elle sourit doucement en prenant ses mains.

« - Moi aussi. Mais apparemment, on nous a accordé un peu plus. »

Il l'observa, notant encore une fois les mèches blanches et les petits signes de l'âge sur elle. Elle avait exactement la même apparence que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'Edge of Realms. A peu près le même âge que lui lorsqu'il avait accepté de devenir le Dark One.

Ils étaient égaux. Plus de magie, plus tellement de différence. Il était certain que s'il essayait de faire léviter un objet, il n'y parviendrait plus désormais.

Il prit ses joues à son tour.

« - Je te voyais. Je t'ai vu. A l'instant. J'ai vu la maison, l'Edge… tout s'est mélangé dans mon esprit. »

Il déposa son front contre le sien, ne parvenant toujours pas à croire ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« - Tout semble trop beau pour être vrai. »

Elle sourit et secoua la tête.

« - Ce n'est que ce que nous méritons, Rumple. »

Il remit une de ses mèches de cheveux en arrière et savourant le temps d'une respiration la fin d'un voyage épuisant.

« - Tu ne me diras pas ce qu'il y a au-delà de cette passerelle dans le royaume d'Arthur ? »  
Elle sourit et secoua la tête.

« - Pas un mot. Tu le découvriras pas toi-même lorsque tu t'y rendras. Avec moi cette fois. »

Il resta un moment comme cela, simplement émerveillé, avant de s'approcher de l'embrasser pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, enfin à sa place. Elle répondit immédiatement, les mains dans des cheveux qui avaient repoussé. Un True Love kiss sans contrainte, sans crainte, et sans malédiction à briser. Juste deux héros qui avaient trouvé leur fin heureuse.

 **FIN.**


End file.
